


Wouldn't think Twice

by awkwardhooman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhooman/pseuds/awkwardhooman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I gave you a choice, didn’t I? A life without him or a living hell and you chose wrong. He was gonna die anyway but I gave you a way out”<br/>“I wouldn’t do it without my brother, any of it. I would never put anything before him”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't think Twice

"Think about it, Dean..." Alastair says in a low voice, moving closer to Dean, who's in chains. "You can have it all. Your parents, alive, live happily, you and your wife and kids, living a normal life. Family dinners, Christmas, thanksgiving.... You can have a family"

Dean looks to his left, "Sammy..." Sammy's lying on floor, unconscious. "Sammy", he growls.  
“Oh no! Not him. He’ll stay here”, Alastair says. 

Alastair walks up to Sam and pulls his head up by his hair and looks back at Dean, "This is your weakness, Dean. Your brother weighs you down, he..."  
"Don't you dare touch him you son of a bitch", Dean yells, trying to get up.

"See, this..." he takes out a blade and cuts Sam’s skin.  
"Nooooo", Dean screams, his voice cracking.

A deep cut from cheek to neck, he's holding the blade on Sam's neck. Sam's bleeding. Dean can't move, can't help his baby brother, he's screaming. He can't see his brother in pain, he can't look at him...not like that.  
Dean closes his eyes, "Sammy....Sammy.... no, god, no"

Alastair gets up, leaving Sam on floor, bleeding and goes back to Dean. “I’m giving you a good deal, Dean.” Cleaning his blade with Dean’s shirt.  
“I want my brother.” says Dean.  
“You’d give up your parents, a life, for this?” pointing at Sam “why...?”  
“He is my life”, Dean groans.  
“This love is gonna be the death of you”

“You can do all you want, do it with me, torture me, kill me, just let him go.”  
“Always ready to die for each other” he adds “He came here looking for you even when he knew he wouldn’t make it out alive, now look at him. And here you are begging for your brother’s life, willing to sacrifice your life for him”

“What do you want?”  
“I gave you a choice, didn’t I? A life without him or a living hell and you chose wrong. He was gonna die anyway but I gave you a way out”  
“I wouldn’t do it without my brother, any of it. I would never put anything before him”

Alastair goes to Sam, raises him in the air “And now you watch him die”, he says looking at Dean.  
“NOOO”, Dean screaming, tries to get out of the grip. “I will kill you”

Alastair throws Sam at a wall and he’s stuck to it. Sam’s eyes open now and he looks at Dean. Alastair is right there, choosing a weapon from the table to torture Sam with. “Dean”, Sam huffs. 

Sam is weak. He can’t move, can’t do anything. He knows what’s coming. He knows he’s going to die but he looks at Dean telling him he’s not afraid. He knows it’d kill Dean to see his brother die. He tries to control the tears but they still roll down his eyes. Dean on the other side calling his brother’s name and looking at his puppy face.

Alastair comes to Sam. He’s enjoying this, torturing Sam in front of Dean. He knows Dean doesn’t break easy, he never gives up but when it comes to his brother he is helpless and would be ready to do anything. That hurting Sam gives more pain to Dean than hurting Dean himself.

He makes a cut, a deep cross cut, on Sam’s chest puts salt on it. Sam tells Alastair to kill him, make it stop and just kill him. Sam is screaming.  
“SAMMY!!” Dean cries.

 

"Dean...Dean...I'm right here"  
"Sammy!!!!!" Dean keeps screaming.  
"Hey, hey, hey, I'm here. I'm ... with you, dean"

Dean's covered in sweat, panting, tears rolling down his eyes, yelling his little brother's name.  
Sam cups Dean's face, tries to wake him up.

Dean’s holding on to the sheets.

Sam knows it’s one of those days. Ever since Dean came back from hell he hasn’t been the same. He doesn’t eat, doesn’t sleep and when he does he gets nightmares. Alastair tortured him in every possible way he could, piece by piece. His body, his soul, he has corrupted his mind.

Dean told him how Alastair tortured him for years and when nothing could break him, he made him hallucinate and made him watch as he killed his baby brother right in front of him several times because he thought it was fun.

He watched his brother die so many times and the first thing he did when he came back from hell was to hug Sam, so tight, and shed tears on his shoulder.  
Sam has been taking care of him ever since. He sleeps by his side. He takes Dean into his arms whenever he’s scared and having a bad dream.

“Dean...Dean, I’m right here”  
Dean finally opens his eyes and looks at Sam who’s right beside him and is alive and well. He hugs him right when he sees him, hugs him like he’ll never let go.

“Sammy you’re okay” he says.  
“I’m fine, Dean. It was just a bad dream” Sam replies wrapping his arms around him, his hand in Dean’s hair.

Dean’s eyes are wet and red and Sam knows it was a bad one. Sam looks at him, caressing his face “I’m okay, Dean. You’re okay. We are okay.”

“Tell me you’re never gonna leave me”  
“I’ll never leave you. Never” says Sam as he takes his brother into his arms.

“I can’t lose you, Sammy. I love you”  
“I love you too, Dean”, Sam kisses on his forehead. He kisses him on his cheeks where the tears rolled down, he kisses his chin, his nose, every inch on his face.

Dean cups Sam’s face in his hands and looks at his face. He tucks his long hair behind his ears and just stares at him “I love you so so much” he says and presses his lips against Sam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it's not good and it doesn't make much sense and it sucks but here it is. Suggestions and corrections are always welcomed. :)


End file.
